


You Took The Rainbow In My Eyes

by Maraxxthestar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraxxthestar/pseuds/Maraxxthestar
Summary: Life's been doing well for Miwa and Alisa when they still didn't know about each other. What will happen if their path crossed at the most unexpected time?
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Miwa/Tanaka Saeko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a MiwaLisa AU that no one asked for. Everything for my best girls! I didn't proofread this so wrong grammar ahead. Enjoy! 💖

Chapter 1  
"Miwa!" Miwa looked terribly to the one who called her name. Oh, it's her friend Saeko. Saeko ran aggressively towards her. Miwa paused midway to wait for her friend. Miwa tucked her shoulder length black hair on her ears.

"What is it?" She asked.  
Saeko stopped for awhile and catches her breath.

"I don't have any assignment. Do you have?" Miwa sighed heavily and hand Saeko her assignment.

"You're awesome Miwa!" Saeko screamed. They sat on the campus ground as they wait for their first class. The weather is heavy for they are halfway through July. Miwa hugged herself with her jacket as she brushed her hand in the fabric.

Miwa was fidgeting through her phone when she saw a tall, lean, blonde girl walking on the hallway. Miwa's eyes didn't leave the girl's figure as she walk gracefully.

"Earth to Miwa?" Saeko battling for Miwa's attention.

"Girl, do you know her?" Miwa motioned her lips in where the tall girl was. Saeko followed Miwa's gaze and looked at the girl unknowingly.

"I think she's Miss Freshmen title holder." Saeko answered.  
Grin was plastered on Miwa's face. She finds the girl interesting and good-looking.

"She's always by herself. I always find her weird." Saeko added that made Miwa's grin grew wider. She really did caught her attention.

After Saeko told her name, Miwa on the other hand searched for her on facebook: Alisa Haiba... She clicked the first profile that she saw and stalked it. 4,587 friends. This girl has a lot of friends on facebook but she had none in real life. That must be sad.

Miwa sent her a friend request but hours later she didn't accepted it. Alisa's online and Miwa knew that because the girl is sharing memes and her account was on public. That made Miwa relentless. 

Miwa can't take it anymore. She's not used being rejected so it took her a lot of courage to message Alisa.

Miwa: Hi! I always saw you on school and you're so pretty!

Alisa Haiba accepted your friend request.

Alisa: Thank you!

Miwa and Alisa talked until midnight. They're getting to know each other well.

School's intramurals are geting hectic. The schedule is tight that's why Miwa's not messaging Alisa as often as before. 

Whenever Alisa thought that she's getting a friend destiny will always find its way to ruin it. She doesn't know why but she's missing Miwa's messages. Maybe because Miwa's the only same sex who's keeping up with her with no intention to harm her. They're exchanging messages for a month now but she haven't seen Miwa in person. All that she can see is Miwa's photos on facebook in which she doesn't post that often.

"Alisa! You wanna come with us?" Her male classmates asked her. They always keep her company. They're nice but that doesn't change the fact that she wants a girl bestfriend. The one whom she can talk comfortably.

Alisa sighed heavily. She nodded and come with the boys. They're Lev's teammates and friends on highschool after all.

"Where are you going?" Alisa asked. They're on their volleyball gear already. They're must be playing.

"We're going to practice." Kuroo-san, the one with crazy bedhead hair, replied. Alisa just followed them and busied herself with her phone.

"Oy, Miwa-san!" Alisa startled at the mention of that name. That can possibly be Miwa Kageyama? She followed the one who mentioned Miwa's name and her eyes darted on pretty black haired girl. The one who's messaging her.

Alisa composed herself and put earpods on her ears eventhough the music is not playing. She doesn't know how to approach Miwa.

Miwa on the other hand looked amazingly happy when she saw Alisa sitting on the bench. Miwa was about to say her 'hi' but she got sorrounded by the Men's Volleyball Team.

Miwa got tongue tied so she chose to retort. She doesn't know why she got pissed when Alisa got sorrounded by boys.

She gave her all on their practice. Miwa's subconciously showing off to Alisa knowing that the other girl never leaves her sight.

"You seem hype today, Miwa!" Her senior tapped her back. "It's just a waste that you didn't joined the team."

Miwa just nodded and headed back to the bench. She stopped playing volleyball a long time ago. It's not that she doesn't want to. She still love volleyball but she just have different priorities.

She's about to drink her water when she was towered by someone. She looked up and saw the most beautiful smile she have ever seen. It was Alisa's smile.

"Hi there miss athletic. Didn't know that you're playing volleyball." Alisa smiled and sat next to her. Miwa internally panicked. She's worried about her look and smell. She's certain that she smelled like a sweat now and her face was all red due to tiredness. She faced palm inside her head and plastered Alisa a smile while she moved away a little bit enough for Alisa not to smell her.

"H-hey! Why are you here?" Miwa tried to make it sound casual as possible. But she failed misserably due to panick.

Alisa noticed that and mentally noted that Miwa looked so cute while blushing.

"I'm with my friends. They dragged me all the way here." Alisa rolled her eyes and laugh.

"I thought you came here to see me?" Miwa asked jokingly but she halfly meant it.

Alisa startled that made her cheeks blush.

She waved her hand in front of her face indicating a 'no'.

"I seriously didn't know that you're here and playing volleyball! B-but i'm glad that you're here. I can finally talk to you, Miwa."

"Same here, Alisa. I'm so glad that I did finally meet you."

Miwa and Alisa looked each other in their eyes. Miwa's heart skipped faster than the usual. Alisa's feature is not humanly when she's in your front.

Alisa smiled at Miwa. Miwa's pretty and cute. Alisa is now assured that she now have a friend. She's sure for this one and she knew that it will changed her whole life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alisa a panick gay

"Hi! What are you doing here?" Miwa sat besides Alisa. Miwa's quite comfortable now knowing that she smells good and pretty decent.

"Nothing. Just taking my time before going home. You? We don't already have classes today. It's cancelled." Miwa just shrugged it off.

Today's the Do Day in which the students are forced to clean the school then call the day off once they're done.

"I'm still waiting for my friends. We're gonna go out and eat. Why don't you join us?" Miwa offered. They're quite far from the city. They lived in a rural area. If you want to have a night out you have to take a bus and travel an hour. So, Alisa thinks that they're just going to eat although Miwa's appearance looks like she can down a beer in one go.

"But, I need to go home early." Alisa answers hesitantly.

"It's fine. I'm gonna go home early, too. We're just going to take a bite then we'll head home. Come on! My friends are nice. They won't bite you." Miwa assuring Alisa.

Alisa nodded and waited for Miwa's friends.

"I know that you've been broken  
It's easy to see.  
Easy to see yeah…"

Miwa turned her head and looked at Alisa while singing.

"Didn't know you have a good voice!" Miwa squealed like a fangirl.

"Nah, i'm just a so-so." Alisa replied.

"But that doesn't deny the fact that you're good. You seems like a complete package. You're beautiful then you have a good voice. I heard that you're not bad in school also."

Alisa bowed her head down. She's not used being complemented by a girl that doesn't sound insecure.

"There they are!" Miwa pointed her friends.

"Hi!" Alisa got shock by how long the 'i' was when she was greeted by this punk looking girl.

"I'm Saeko." She introduced herself. "This one's Akiteru and that brat is Tenma." She pointed the long-haired black guy. "Don't worry they're couple. No one will take advantage of you… unless… Miwa--" Miwa shut the hell up out of Saeko so Alisa didn't even understand a single word.

Alisa just smiled at them. Miwa and Alisa are behind Saeko, Akiteru and Tenma while walking. The two girls are taking their time.

"When did you learn volleyball?" Alisa asked.

"From my father. He's a volleyball coach. My brother and I are playing volleyball since we were kids. My brother is still playing, though! He's good." Miwa replied. Alisa can see the adoration in Miwa's eyes while talking about his brother.

"That's nice. You know my brother Lev is also playing volleyball." Miwa nodded and smile. Atleast they both now have the same interest and that's volleyball.

"Alisa, can I ask you a question?" Miwa asked.

"Yes?" Alisa curiously replied.

"It's okay if you won't answer it. I'm just curious. Why don't you have friends? I mean it's really not necessary to have friends… but I always see you alone and sad. L-like you want to have friends but no one wants you." Miwa asked while stuttering. She saw the gloom in Alisa's eyes and regretted that she ask those things.

"My friends are all in the city. We just got here recently. I still can't accept my way of life here. I am born in the city. I'm not used with the people here." Alisa is smiling while she's saying those words but her smile suddenly fade when she tell the last words. "They dislike me."

Miwa's heart clenched hearing Alisa's thoughts. She didn't know that Alisa's been suffering a lot. How can someone dislike this angel?

Miwa enveloped Alisa with a warm hug. She didn't know what to say so she just gave Alisa a tight embrace silently telling Alisa that she's with her.

"Don't worry. I like you."

That was Miwa's last word and Alisa's can't get that out of her mind.

"Levochka, how will you react if someone with the same sex said that they like you?" The silver haired man drop the ball that he's been handling for a long time now.

"Be happy? What else should I feel?" Alisa face palmed hearing her brother's answer. She shouldn't have put malice on Miwa's words. She's just trying to be friendly.

Miwa saying that she likes Alisa doesn't mean that the black hair likes the silver haired romantically.

"Hi Miwa. Do you want to celebrate chinese new year with me?" Alisa asked one time while Miwa's doing her club activity. "I-i mean, my brother and I are going to the city to celebrate chinese new year. I wonder if you're free and would like to go with us. I can pay your expenses." Alisa smiles when she faced Miwa. Miwa with a horrible expression finally nodded.

Miwa doesn't know how to react. Alisa's asking her to go out with her.

Is this what Saeko's panick gay mean?

Alisa sighed as Miwa nodded in response. She can't sleep for days thinking how Miwa would react but Miwa seems fine. Alisa's just imagining things.

"Hey, aren't you gonna go home already?" Miwa asked stopping Alisa's thoughts to wander.

They knew each other for months now and this is the first time Alisa looked at Miwa's face intently.

Miwa has a dark facade. She seems serious but she's actually nice. She has a thick and long eyelashes, thick eyebrows and chinky eyes. Her hair smells amazing also in a mixture of strawberry and mint and she can't deny that it's good in for her nose. Miwa also has a kissable lips. Alisa wondered how it felt to be kissed by Miwa's lips.

"Hello? Earth to Alisa?" Miwa waved her hands in front of Alisa and the other girl's face reddened terribly.

Alisa hide her face knowing that she's blushing because she can feel the heat on her face. What the hell is she thinking? They're friends and she felt bad for sexualizing Miwa.

"Uhmm-- Miwa i'm gonna go now. My brother's waiting for me. See ya! I'm just gonna update you." Alisa doesn't gave Miwa a chance to talk. Miwa gave Alisa a weird look as she follow the girl's figure with her eyes. It looks like Alisa wasn't herself now.

Miwa just shrugged it off and wander in their upcoming 'date'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments on the comment section! I will gladly read those 💖


End file.
